


Believing In You

by eileithyiakudo



Category: Godhand Teru
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, OC-centric, no medical thing at all (sorry for that)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eileithyiakudo/pseuds/eileithyiakudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishikawa Azusa adalah seorang pemain biola dan blogger terkenal yang tiba-tiba divonis mengidap penyakit langka. </p><p>"Karena aku mempercayaimu. Selalu."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believing In You

**Author's Note:**

> Harapan pertama saya adalah semoga fanfik ini beneran terdaftar di fandom (karena ini fandom baru) dan semoga ada yang baca. Haha.
> 
> Disclaimer: Godhand Teru adalah milik Yamamoto Kazuki-sensei. Saya cuma pinjem karakter doang.

_Hai semuanya. Maaf sekali, untuk hari ini dan seterusnya mungkin aku tidak akan muncul di situs untuk sementara waktu, karena aku harus masuk rumah sakit._ _Beberapa hari lalu aku divonis memiliki suatu penyakit langka, yang kata para dokter rumah sakit tempat aku memeriksakan diri, penyakit ini baru ditemukan di Amerika. Karena itu mungkin aku akan menjalani perawatan selama beberapa saat. Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian selama ini padaku. Aku pasti akan segera kembali!_

Ishikawa Azusa menghela napas dengan berat mengingat pesan yang dia tulis di blog-nya kemarin. Pandangannya tertuju pada jendela yang memperlihatkan pemandangan luar. Dia adalah salah satu penulis paling populer di internet, yang blognya dikunjungi jutaan orang. Satu minggu yang lalu, dia tiba-tiba terjatuh tanpa sebab saat sedang berbelanja di supermarket. Saat tersadar dia sudah berada di rumah sakit dan tidak diijinkan pulang meskipun dia tidak merasa sakit. Menurut keterangan dokter yang memeriksanya, penyakitnya tidak diketahui. Karena itulah mereka menyarankannya untuk tetap tinggal di rumah sakit sampai mereka menemukan penyebab dirinya jatuh.

Sampai kemudian tiga hari lalu, dokter akhirnya memberikan penjelasan. Mereka belum tahu pasti, tapi dari gejala yang ditunjukkan, Azusa mengidap suatu penyakit langka—Azusa bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan namanya—yang sampai saat ini hanya ditemukan di Amerika. Mereka bilang akan meneliti penyakitnya lebih lanjut. Dalam waktu singkat, Azusa sepertinya jadi terkenal di kalangan medis. Ada fotografer silih berganti datang, memotretnya untuk diletakkan di halaman pertama jurnal-jurnal medis. Banyak juga dokter dari luar rumah sakit yang datang, bertanya-tanya soal yang dia rasakan, gejala yang dialaminya. Semuanya sejujurnya membuat Azusa bingung, dan perasaannya kian hari kian suram saja.

Menurut dokter Yasuda, dokter yang menanganinya—yang juga adalah Direktur Rumah Sakit, ngomong-ngomong—penyakitnya ini bukannya tidak bisa ditangani. Karena teknologi medis yang terus berkembang pesat, penyakit yang pertama kali ditemukan sepuluh tahun lalu itu pun mulai ditemukan cara penanganannya. Hanya saja penemunya adalah orang Amerika. Pihak rumah sakit sudah menghubunginya, dan Azusa sendiri juga sudah bicara dengan dokter yang menemukan penanganan penyakitnya itu via skype (untungnya bahasa Inggris Azusa cukup bagus).

Azusa diberi dua pilihan: dia datang ke Amerika untuk penanganan lebih lanjut—yaitu operasi, atau tetap di rumah sakit di Jepang. Dokter yang bisa menangani penyakitnya tidak bisa datang ke Jepang karena suatu hal, tapi jika Azusa ingin dioperasi di Jepang, dia akan memberikan pengarahan selama operasi langsung dari _video call_. Yang akan mengoperasinya nanti adalah Direktur Rumah Sakit, dokter Yasuda, yang merupakan dokter yang kemampuannya telah diakui di dunia kedokteran. Azusa memilih untuk tetap di Jepang.  

“Selamat pagi, Ishikawa-san.” Sakura Ayano masuk sambil mendorong kereta makanan. Azusa tersenyum lemah padanya. Saat ini yang bisa dilakukan Azusa hanyalah menunggu sementara para dokter mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk operasinya. Operasi ini tampaknya adalah salah satu operasi yang paling menarik minat para dokter di Jepang tahun ini. Kemarin Azusa ditanyai apakah operasinya boleh disiarkan _online_ melalui internet. Azusa awalnya ragu, tapi setelah dokter menjelaskan—bahwa itu akan dibuat sebagai bahan pelajaran bagi para dokter di seluruh Jepang serta dijadikan bahan diskusi medis—pikiran Azusa melayang pada _orang itu_ , dan akhirnya dia menyetujuinya.

“Pagi, Sakura-san.” Azusa membalas sapaannya dengan enggan, merasa tidak memiliki semangat untuk makan. Apalagi ia selalu benci makanan rumah sakit. Azusa mulai berpikir apa yang akan dikatakan _orang itu_ jika tahu ia masuk rumah sakit, divonis mengidap penyakit langka, dan akan segera dioperasi. Dokter mengatakan kesempatan hidupnya sekitar 60%. Azusa bimbang, haruskah ia memberitahu _orang itu_?

Azusa selama ini tinggal seorang diri, bekerja sebagai seorang pemain biola yang sudah beberapa kali mengeluarkan CD. Dia juga banyak menulis di internet—karena menulis adalah hobinya—dan blognya sangat populer. Dari itu semua dia menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Kedua orangtuanya telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil saat ia berusia delapan tahun. Setelah itu ia berpindah dari satu kerabat ke kerabat yang lain. Kehidupannya masa kecilnya tidak bisa dikatakan bagus, terutama jika rumah-rumah yang ia tinggali tidak terlalu ramah dalam menyambut kedatangannya.

Ketika Azusa masuk SMA, ia keluar dari rumah kerabatnya dan memulai kehidupan sendiri di sebuah apartemen kecil. Berbekal biola peninggalan sang ibu dan koneksi almarhum kedua orangtuanya—yang kebetulan keduanya adalah pemusik—Azusa mencari kerja _part time_ sebagai pemain biola di sebuah orkestra. Azusa mahir bermain biola. Dia tidak punya uang untuk bermain dengan teman sebayanya, sehingga yang bisa dikerjakannya hanyalah berlatih biola. Memang bayaran pekerjaannya di orkestra tidak terlalu banyak, tapi ia juga terkadang memainkan biolanya di taman kanak-kanak, atau jika ada undangan tertentu dari _event-event_ besar. Azusa berusaha menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Hal itu berlanjut sampai sekarang, ketika ia telah menjadi pemian biola ternama yang telah mengeluarkan beberapa CD lagunya sendiri dan blogger terkenal.

Dan selama lika-liku kehidupannya, disampingnya ada _orang itu_. Orang yang selalu mendampinginya. Yang selalu menjadi tempatnya berkeluh-kesah. Yang menjadi tumpuannya di masa-masa sulit. Akankah ia memberitahu _orang itu_ soal keadaannya sekarang? Bagaimana jika ia malah tidak sanggup berpisah? Kemungkinan hidupnya 60%. Itu artinya dia punya 40% kemungkinan tidak terselamatkan. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada _orang itu_ nanti? Kata-kata perpisahan apa yang akan ia katakan padanya nanti?

“Bagaimana perasaan anda hari ini?” Tanya Ayano, membuyarkan lamunan Azusa.

“Aku baik-baik saja, tapi aku tidak punya perasaan khusus.” Jawab Azusa datar.

“Perasaan khusus?” Tanya Ayano lagi, keningnya berkerut.

“Maksudku, aku tidak punya perasaan senang atau sedih. Rasanya biasa saja.” Azusa menjawab lagi, kali ini dengan tersenyum. Ayano memandangnya selama beberapa saat. Kemudian perawat cantik itu tersenyum dan berkata,

“begitu. Tenang saja, tim dokter kami adalah yang terbaik. Mereka akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Anda.” Ayano mengelus tangan Azusa pelan dengan gerakan menenangkan.

“Ya.” Ujar Azusa. Sejak vonis itu ia sama sekali tidak menangis. Memang perasaannya suram dan campur aduk, tapi dia tidak menangisi keadaannya. Ia menyampaikan pada manajernya dan teman-teman anggota orkestra tempatnya bekerja bahwa ia akan masuk rumah sakit, tapi ia tidak mengatakan dia akan masuk rumah sakit mana. Ia juga berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja karena tak ingin mereka khawatir. Azusa menghela napas. Akankah ia bisa bertahan sampai semua ini berlalu, tanpa _orang itu_ disampingnya?

.

.

.

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?” _Seorang bocah laki-laki melongokkan kepalanya dari lubang sumur. Azusa menatap bocah itu, dan didengarnya suara dirinya yang berumur dua belas tahun, terisak sambil berkata,_

“aku terperosok…. Tolong aku, Shu…” _Azusa menoleh, dan didapatinya dirinya yang baru berumur dua belas tahun duduk di dasar sumur sambil menangis terisak-isak. Bocah diatas berkata,_

“tunggu sebentar. Aku akan menolongmu. Makanya, sudah kubilang jangan ceroboh, kan…”

_Samar-samar Azusa bisa mendengar si bocah laki-laki bersungut-sungut. Azusa terpaku melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Si bocah laki-laki mengulurkan tali ke dalam sumur sambil berkata,_

“naiklah. Tenang saja, aku ada di sini bersamamu.”

_Azusa masih terpaku, melihat memori dirinya empat belas tahun yang lalu. Dia tahu, dari hati nuraninya yang paling dalam, bahwa ia ingin diselamatkan. Ia tahu hal itu…._

Azusa membuka matanya, menatap langit-langit rumah sakit. _Akankah kau mendengar suaraku, Shu?_

.

.

.

 _Selamat pagi, semuanya._ _Siang ini aku akan melakukan operasi._ _Dokter berkata bahwa kesempatanku hidup adalah 60%. Cukup besar? Atau sebaliknya, itu kesempatan yang kecil?_ _Entahlah. Meskipun ada 60% kesempatan berhasil, tapi tetap saja ada 40% kesempatan untuk gagal. Jadi jika ini memang adalah kesempatan terakhirku untuk mengucapkan perpisahan,_ _maka biarlah tulisan ini menjadi tulisan terakhirku._

_Sekarang aku akan menceritakan suatu kisah pada kalian. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin berterima kasih pada kalian yang terus memberiku dukungan lewat blog ini…. Terima kasih banyak. Berkat kalian, aku bisa menguatkan hatiku untuk melakukan operasi._

 

“Hei! Lihat ini, tulisan terbaru Ishikawa-san sudah muncul.” Dokter Mizushima berkata pada rekan-rekannya yang lain. Semenjak Azusa masuk rumah sakit, para staf rumah sakit mulai membaca blognya. Maka ketika ada kabar Azusa meng- _update_ blognya, dengan segera para dokter dan staf merubungi laptop.

 

 _Saat aku berusia sepuluh tahun, Aku mengenal seseorang._ _Seseorang yang di kemudian hari akan menjadi sangat penting_ _artinya bagiku. Saat itu,_ _aku harus terus berpindah tempat tinggal, menumpang dari satu keluarga ke keluarga lain karena aku belum dewasa. Hal itu_ _membuatku terus membawa kesedihan_ _lama, apalagi jika keluarga yang kutumpangi tidak terlalu senang dengan kedatanganku._

 _Kemudian, suatu hari_ _di hari ulang tahunku yang kesepuluh, aku duduk sendirian di taman_ _. Aku merenungi nasibku yang kuanggap sangat malang_ _, melewatkan ulang tahun sendirian tanpa ada satupun teman atau keluarga yang mengucapkan selamat._ _Kerinduan akan ayah-ibuku mulai muncul lagi. Lalu tiba-tiba, seorang bocah laki-laki duduk di sebelahku. Aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi rasanya terganggu juga jika ada orang asing_ _tiba-tiba duduk di samping kita. ‘_ _Apa yang kau lakukan disini?’ tanyanya. Aku merasa aneh, karena harusnya aku yang mengajukan pertanyaan itu. ‘_ _Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu.’ Ujarku. ‘_ _Dasar orang aneh!_ _Menjauhlah dariku!’_ _Seruku sebal. Tapi bocah itu tetap bergeming menatapku._ _Aku merasa_ _makin_ _jengkel dan mulai marah marah. ‘_ _A_ _pa yang membuatmu marah?’ tanyanya. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Aku merasa sangat jengkel, tapi rasanya aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengusirnya. Jadi aku saja yang pergi. Ketika aku hendak pergi, tiba-tiba ia berkata, ‘namaku Shu. Mungkin kau tidak ingat, tapi aku tinggal di sebelah rumahmu.’ Aku menoleh, dan melihatnya tersenyum._ _K_ _emudian aku berpikir, memangnya kenapa kalau tinggal di sebelah rumah pamanku? Toh cepat atau lambat aku akan pergi lagi. Aku tidak mengacuhkannya dan beranjak pergi._

 _Beberapa hari setelah itu, aku mengalami kecelakaan kecil. Pada dasarnya aku memang orang yang ceroboh_ _. B_ _iasanya ibukulah yang akan menemukanku terperosok di lubang got, menangis karena dicakar kucing, atau berteriak minta pertolongan karena rokku tersangkut pagar besi. Hari itu, sepulang sekolah aku berjalan pulang sendirian. Lalu aku melihat seekor kucing melintas di depanku. Aku suka hewan, dan bukan sekali-dua kali aku kena cakar kucing._ _Setelah orangtuaku meninggal,_ _aku_ _kehilangan minatku pada makhluk hidup lain_ _. Namun entah kenapa hari itu aku merasa tertarik pada si kucing._

 _Saat aku sedang asyik mengamati hewan itu,_ _kulihat_ _dia_ _berlari ke tengah jalan._ _Tiba-tiba a_ _da mobil yang lewa_ _t. Secara refleks_ _aku berlari untuk menyelamatkannya._ _Sialnya,_ _kakiku keseleo saat berlari dan aku terjatuh. Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan kucing itu daripada kakiku, jadi aku menjerit saat mobil melaju dengan kencang, hampir-hampir menabrak si kucing. Aku menghela napas lega saat kucing itu sampai di seberang jalan dengan selamat, dan mulai menyadari rasa sakit di kakiku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa bangun, jadi bagaimana aku bisa berjalan sampai rumah? Lalu aku mendengar suara seseorang di belakangku._

 _‘_ _A_ _pa yang kau lakukan disini?’_ _B_ _ocah laki-laki yang bertemu denganku kemarin berdiri di belakangku, menatapku dengan heran. Entah kenapa aku_ _merasakan mataku berair_ _,_ _tapi aku menjawab, ‘aku keseleo saat mau menolong kucing yang_ _hampir_ _tertabrak mobil’. Bocah itu tampak menahan tawa. Aku merasa sangat kesal ditertawakan seperti itu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berusaha bangun._ _Sayangnya_ _kakiku tidak kuat menopang tubuhku sehingga aku hampir jatuh. Bocah itu memegangi tanganku sambil berkata, ‘tunggu sebentar, aku akan menolongmu.’ Dia memindahkan tasnya ke depan, dan menggendongku sampai rumah._

 _Itu adalah awal persahabatanku dengan Shu. Sejak saat itu kami selalu bersama, karena aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah pamanku sampai kelak aku bisa mandiri._ _Paman dan bibiku di luar dugaan sangat baik padaku, tidak seperti saudara-saudaraku yang sebelumnya kutumpangi rumahnya. Mungkin karena mereka tidak punya anak perempuan. Namun tetap saja,_ _ketika aku memasuki SMA_ _, aku_ _memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah_ _itu_ _dan menyewa sebuah apartemen_ _. Saat aku memutuskan untuk melakukan itu_ _, Shu ikut bersamaku. Kami memasuki satu sekolah, dan ia menyewa apartemen di sebelah apartemenku_ _—_ _belakangan aku tahu kalau paman dan bibiku memintanya untuk mengawasiku._

 _Selama persahabatan kami, ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu kuandalkan. Ia selalu datang untuk membantuku mengatasi semua ‘kecerobohanku’. Saat aku keseleo, dicakar kucing, terperosok_ _lubang di jalan_ , _atau kejadian-kejadian ceroboh lainnya, dia akan datang dan bertanya, ‘ apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menolongmu.’ Hal itu berjalan selama bertahun-tahun, dan tanpa disadari kami menjadi tak terpisahkan. Ketika akhirnya kami harus berpisah karena kuliah_ _—_ _aku masuk akademi musik, dia masuk kedokteran_ _—_ _aku merasa sangat kesepian. Seringkali aku meneleponnya tengah malam hanya untuk mengeluh tentang konduktor mesum, dan dia seringkali meneleponku tengah malam hanya untuk memaki profesor sialannya dan melampiaskan kestressannya. Aku tahu kami sama-sama melewati masa-masa yang sulit, dan bahwa kami telah berusaha keras untuk meraih apa yang kami punya sekarang._

_Saat aku masuk rumah sakit, aku tidak memberitahunya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan; seluruh dunia tahu aku masuk rumah sakit tapi teman dekatku tidak (dia jarang membaca blogku). Aku hanya merasa bahwa jika ternyata operasi ini akan benar-benar merenggut nyawaku, aku akan merasa sulit untuk mengucapkan perpisahan padanya. Awalnya aku hanya terkejut ketika mendengar kabar tentang penyakitku dan bersikap seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Aku merasa aku harus pasrah. Mungkin sudah waktunya aku menyusul orangtuaku. Dan lagi, selama ini aku tidak merasa menikmati hidupku. Tapi kemudian aku sadar, aku ingin seseorang menyelamatkanku._

_Semalam, ketika aku tidur aku memimpikan Shu. Sudah begitu lama sejak aku terakhir kali memimpikannya, karena kami dekat dan aku selalu bertemu dengannya secara rutin._ _Aku bermimpi tentang kejadian saat aku berusia dua belas tahun. Saat itu aku terperosok_ _ke dalam sumur tua di belakang sekolah_ _dan Shu menemukanku. Mimpi itu sebenarnya sudah datang dua kali, semalam adalah mimpi yang ketiga. Entah kenapa mimpi semalam tampak begitu nyata_ _._ _A_ _ku merasa begitu ingin diselamatkan olehnya. Aku terbangun sambil menjeritkan namanya. Ketika tersadar, aku benar-benar memegang tangannya._

 _Aku terpaku selama beberapa saat dan berpikir kalau aku masih bermimpi. Dia berdiri menatapku, dan aku langsung tahu bahwa aku tidak sedang bermimpi. Ia berkata seperti yang seringkali diucapkannya selama ini: 'apa yang kau lakukan disini, bodoh?’ Berbeda dari kata-kata yang selama ini diucapkannya, kali ini nadanya terdengar getir._ Ia tahu apa yang kulakukan disini _,_ _Pikirku. Ia sudah tahu keadaanku. Tapi aku tetap saja menjawabnya. ‘Mereka memvonisku penyakit_ _langka, yang bahkan namanya pun tak bisa kuucapkan_ _._ _’ Aku berkata sambil tertawa getir._ _‘Besok_ _aku akan dioperasi…’ ujarku, dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak mengetahui penyakitku airmataku mengalir. Aku mulai terisak. Detik berikutnya aku bisa merasakan tangannya memelukku, dan ia berbisik lembut, ‘tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku akan segera menolongmu.’_

_Aku tahu, sejauh apapun kami berpisah, walaupun kami tidak selalu bersama, tapi kami akan selalu terhubung._

_Mungkin ini adalah tulisan terakhirku, tapi aku tetap berharap bahwa aku akan bisa menulis lagi. Aku memberikan seluruh harapanku pada Shu, karena aku tahu ia akan menyelamatkanku. Siang ini aku akan dioperasi, dengan dokter pemimpin operasi Kitami Shuichi, teman masa kecilku. Selamatkan aku, Shu, seperti yang telah kau lakukan selama_ _dua puluh_ _tahun kebersamaan kita. Aku percaya padamu. Selalu._


End file.
